Remembering
by Laverne de Montmorency
Summary: Summary: -The world is full of folks; it’s true. But there was only one of you- Are you happy to see me? I finally came…to say goodbye…to let go. Are you happy for me? I still love you, Ginny.


**_Title:_** Remembering

**_Summary:  _**_-The world is full of folks; it's true. But there was only one of you- _ Are you happy to see me? I finally came…to say goodbye…to let go. Are you happy for me? I love you, Ginny. 

I think it was for the best; maybe it was God's gift to us. It had to be fate. Why else would the sky turn a stormy gray in the middle of summer? Why would the leaves fall to blanket your path for you? It was a farewell gift from nature. They threw you a valediction, how kind of them. They were sad. I was too, trust me, I don't think I ever recovered.

Remember when I said I was sorry? Sorry for chaining you to me? And when the firmaments took on a darker gray, and the lake turned black, remember me saying sorry for finally letting you go? It took me so long, didn't it? Don't blame me, I loved you. I still do, but the past is the past. I'm moving on. 

I remember walking away from you. So reluctant, my feet didn't want to _move_. My heart was probably torn into two that day. You really _did _take a huge part of me with you. But I'm back now, back to recollect that piece. It's vital, you see, I need to be whole to love again. And…and I _found_ someone. Aren't you happy, love? I can live again. You won't haunt my thoughts anymore; you'll just be there. Ever present, in…in her. Don't worry; she isn't a replacement. Would you ever forgive me if I took her to be one? 

I genuinely love her. With all my heart, once you return the other half. She reminds me of you, you know? She isn't you, but the reminder…I appreciate it. I was always afraid I'd forget you. But it's impossible. Your scent lingers in the house even to this day. You see you in her—your fire, your strength…and that helps…it helps me fall in love her. She even has your eyes.

I…I came…to give you this. This _letter_…

I know I didn't _have_ to. But, I wanted to…needed to, maybe. I needed you to allow me to stop grieving for you. Are you happy to see me?

Ignore the tears, love. They are merely outlets for my hurt. Tears can mean so many things. Weakness, anguish, even_ joy_. Don't take them the wrong way. I know you absolutely despise it when people cry for you. I'm not. I'm crying for myself…and her. I miss you. I'm sure she does too. You two were so close, inseparable even. 

I still regret walking away. I should have stayed, longer. Until the sun went down. I should have stayed with _you_. I'm sorry. Were you cold? Lonely? Again, I'm sorry.

I remember. Before you ask, I remember. I spend my days reminiscing our past together. I miss you, in the morning, in the daytime…at night. The world is full of folks, it's true. But there was only one of you. Now I want to ask you something, before I say 'goodbye'. It's the saddest word, don't you think? But I need to go soon. 

Dark and dreary, do _you_ remember? Your sweet voice, so charming and soft, never uttered a single profane word. But you would have hated that day, wouldn't you? I wish you were here to tell me so………rather than in some brand new casket, lying twenty feet under the ground. It was only fitting though, the mood, the wind…it suited your burial day. The day my life ended. But I promise you, I promise…I'll love her forever. With all my heart and soul. I'll love her as much as I am _allowed_ to love and even more. 

I _promise_ you I'll love our daughter, who has your eyes, your smile, your charm, and your grace.

Rest in peace, love, I have risen again. So have you. You live in her.

_Until we meet again,_

_I love you._

The letter fluttered slowly to the ground, carried by the gentle breeze. The day was cloudy, too dark and dreary for a summer day. The young man trailed a finger along the cold stone. His blond hair fell over his eyes. Eyes that reflected so much pain…so much that it _hurt_ to look into them. 

_"Do you remember, Virginia?"_ he whispered. His heart seared with pain, an ache so great…

"Because I do…" 

He turned and closed his eyes to blink back to tears. It would hurt so much more if he were to cry. And he had to return. Return to young Emma who was waiting at home. Return to the essence of his late wife. The testimonial, the only remaining one, of their love.

The Malfoy crest glinted. The rich cloak swished behind him. And he left, ignoring the falling tears, and the strange snowflakes in the middle of summer, and the silent wind's whisper…

_"I do…I remember..."_

~*~*~*~

_Please leave a review. _


End file.
